


Wild Child(s)

by milkandcookieshero



Category: RWBY
Genre: Faunus!Ruby, Faunus!Weiss, Faunus!Yang, requested on tumblr!, what can i say i am a sucker for all of the above, why not both??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandcookieshero/pseuds/milkandcookieshero
Summary: tumblr prompt: i wish you would write a fic where either faunus can change into their animal(bee cuddles ensue) or team rwby as faunus shenanigans





	Wild Child(s)

“Ugh, seriously? Again?”

The wolf currently hanging its head over the side of the bunk held a look that was somehow sheepish and teasing at the same time. Its crimson-tipped tail thumped happily against the mattress even as Weiss glared, easily brushing off the half-hearted huff of annoyance. 

The heiress rubbed her eyes, sighing exasperatedly. “I swear Ruby, you guys are going to break that poor bed if you keep doing this.” Ruby’s ears twitched minutely as she and Weiss glanced back at pile sprawled out haphazardly across said mattress.

Light babouche fur is the first thing that catches their eyes as a large lion dozes peacefully, precariously taking up most of the bunk. Its tail flicks lazily every few seconds, low snores rumbling from its chest. Nested comfortably on top of the lion’s short mane is a small black cat, curled up and purring softly into the scruffy fur it lays on, basking in the rays of sun that filter through the open window. Neatly curling into the empty space left by Blake and Yang is where Ruby lays, slender form fitting like a puzzle piece. 

One tiny spot remains - an empty area between the wolf and the lion’s stomachs. A perfect spot for a certain arctic fox.

Weiss catches the glimmer of an idea shining in silver eyes almost immediately. “Yeah, no. I am not risking my well-being just to satisfy your endless need for physical attention.”

Red-tipped ears flatten as a thin whine works its way out of Ruby’s throat, large eyes pleading with earnest.

“No. No, no, no,” Weiss’ face twists into a grimace. “You stop that. Stop that right now, Ruby! I swear-” She’s barely maintaining her composure, but at this rate, she should be able to hold on - 

A small pink tongue pokes through Ruby’s lips as she whines again.

And Weiss is officially doomed.

Snowy-white ears droop against her head as Weiss snaps her mouth shut, brows rising in embarrassed defeat. One velvety ear twitches when Ruby makes the wolfish equivalent of a laugh, a knowing glint flashing in her eyes.

The heiress shuffled over to the bunk - an upset frown that was all too fake pulling at her lips as she went. Weiss huffed as she stepped up onto Blake’s bunk. “I am doing this of my own accord, just so you know.”

Weiss leaped up, and a small, rather fluffy arctic fox lands in the open spot. Pointedly ignoring the look from Ruby, she spins in place three times before settling down, curling into a nearly perfect ball. Her plush tail wrapped around her as she exhaled loudly, adjusting her positioning into one of comfort.

Ruby shuffled closer, pressing her between both her and Yang. The lion huffed softly, shifting her body towards Weiss and dropping a large, heavy paw onto the fox. Her sharp yelp of surprise was muffled by the limb, but it was loud enough to rouse Blake, who sleepily swatted towards Yang’s snout, softly bopping her nose. Yang snorted and retracted the paw, revealing a rather frazzled fox. Satisfied, Blake tucked her head back into the fur.

For a few minutes, there was slight shifts and changes as the team settled down in the bed. Eventually a calm and lazy mood fills the room as they all succumbed to sleep, rays of warm sunlight basking them in a cozy feel.

Until the bed cracked and splintered, the weight of all four Faunus overcoming the frame as it crashed onto the bunk below.

Blake yowled in shock, jumping and clinging onto the nearest thing with all her might - that being Yang’s face. Caught off guard, the massive lion rolled over and off of the bed, colliding with the floor with a loud _thump!_. Ruby yelped as her limbs flailed out, smacking Weiss with a stray paw accidentally as she too fell off. Weiss, however, remained on the fractured mattress - her small form having been placed directly in the middle. 

Sighing heavily through her nose, Weiss remained in her balled up state, ignoring the chaos around her as she closed her eyes. Slowly, the others rejoined her upon the bed. Yang lay sprawled out, now ferrying both Blake and Ruby - the former staying in her previous spot while Ruby settled on her stomach. 

Despite the foreboding sight of the wreckage, it was actually quite comfortable. Any large pieces of shrapnel were either shoved away by Yang or were avoided altogether. None of them really seemed to mind the mess, the need for a nap overpowering most of their common sense.

They’d fix it later, anyway.


End file.
